


Obedience.

by AlexVaz01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dom/sub, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVaz01/pseuds/AlexVaz01
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, following strict orders was good enough for both of them.





	Obedience.

The best part of the barn, especially for the pair that lived in there, was its position, Not because it had a galaxy warps two steps away, or a great place to plant stuff, either it was the forest, really close and with enough things to make Meep Morps; No, Their favorite thing was the silence, the fact that no one broke it, not any human, not any other gem.

 

Except when they did.

 

A loud moan could be hear from outside the sturdy wood structure, a mixture between a deep, guttural scream, a soft whimper and a needy, satisfied plea.

 

Lapis Lazuli, in her hammock, slowly passing the pages of a random magazine and Peridot, tied to a wall with enough water tendrils to hold her even with her struggles.

 

“What did you say slut?” The blue gem raised her eyes with a dangerous, predatory glare from the pages.

 

Peridot seemed to shrink in place, the air all around growing colder but her body feeling like a coal in fire, burning hot and abrasive, as her mistress stood slowly from her place, leaving the papers behind and, one step after the other, walking from one side to the other, to where Peridot’s body was squirming. Lapis swayed her hips, from one side to the other, her blue eyes deadly, fatal, ready to eat alive her smaller companion, Peridot feeling with each step how hell (and heaven) came every second closer.

 

The blue gem reached her green companion after minutes, tension building around Peridot as she felt the water rush in her restraints, holding her by the wrists and ankles to the wall, tendrils traveling through her whole body, over her neck, fast moving water, under the tatters of her uniform, over the naked, excited chest and her hardened nipples, over her belly and teasingly moving over her slit, mixing her own wetness with the water, Peridot could even taste herself when another tendril parted her lips, bringing her own juices to her mouth.

 

Lapis reached just with the tip of her finger, her touch roaming in all her curves, from the thigh where she started  traveling through her hips and the curve of her tummy, her chest and arriving to her neck, three fingers pushing her jaw up, the water tentacle disappearing from her mouth as she made her eyes meet.

 

“My sweet, sweet bitch” The blue gem whispered, a dangerous smirk in her lips, “Do you know what happens when you interrupt my reading time?”

 

“Y-Y-Yes” The words were pushed out of her mouth, slowly, with propose, shaking like a leaf, breaking in the smaller syllables, nervous and choking, her eyes trying to evade Lapis’s blue ones, passing and focusing on each and every detail they could, the sun from the door, the way Lapis’s dress flew with the little air there was, or how she could notice two hard pebbles through her top, the body, so tempting to undo, if she could only free her hands and pull on it, the perfect body in her favorite gem.

 

And a crack.

 

Filling the whole barn, the clapping sound of skin against skin, her whole face turned and the pain starting to sting in the green gem’s cheek, a thunderous slap not only made her angry and desperate, but also made herself feel more hot, more wet, more needy and desperate, it was the hardest slap she had ever received, but when her eyes found Lapis’s ones, and the smile in her lips, and the way her eyes seemingly shone in danger, in that sweet and intoxicating risk, it was mesmerizing and Peridot tried to capture them, that perfect mouth with hers, until a pull of the tendrils made her remember her position, the back of her neck slamming against the wooden wall.

 

“So you are misbehaving... “ Her hands pushed her hardened nipples, capturing them between her two fingers and pulling them, roughly, up and down, making her gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure flooding her senses, “You make noise, you interrupt me, you keep moaning and pleading, you squirm in place over and over and, over all, when I gave you the chance to talk with me… You forget your manners?” Lapis twerked her chest, pulling away as the restrains kept her away, making her scream and moan, a choked sound coming from her throat.

 

Lapis let the skin fall of her hands, as she chuckled and let Peri fall, water disappearing and knees directly clashing into the ground, a green face falling tiredly in her leg, her arms started to climb in her leg as two fingers took Peridot’s jaw and made her look up, to Lapis’s pleased face.

 

“At least as for forgiveness, You slut.”

 

Peridot took a second, hugging her thigh before trying to talk, coughing and whispering words, Lapis’s hold became tighter in her cheeks, forcing her to speak up.

 

“I’m sorry Mistress… I misbehaved… I-I-I… Please have mercy… I need to finish please…”

 

“You need?” Lapis’s naked feet started to roam from the ground to her tummy, falling into her wet slit, “No one cares about what you need, you dirty, horny girl, Look… I’ve been insulting you and hitting you, I’m touching you with my toes and what? You are even wetter now?... Do you think I should care about what you need?”

 

“No…” Doubt could be hear in the back of her tone, fear and need, crave, everything could be layered in front of it, but the green gem continued, “No mistress… I wanna do what you want… Tell me what you want and I… I’ll do it”.

 

“What a good little toy I got myself.” With that Lapis let her fall, taking away her leg and Peridot’s whole, exhausted body fell into the ground, “I mean… You didn’t make a sound for an hour and a half, an hour and a half being pinned, penetrated and fucked raw with water, watching me doing any other stuff… Watching me tease you and take on and off my clothes, watching me giving you a show without even finishing… Maybe… maybe you need a reward… But let’s see” The blue gem walked away, sitting in a close sofa she moved with a watery hand. “Let’s see how much you want it, Peridot… Come, you pup, Come begging to me.”

 

Peridot’s face was already drooling into the ground, her body too exhausted to even realize what was happening, her mind in a daze of half finished pleasure, a mist of desire and a lack of energy, even with that, she knew her opportunity to finish, to finally let go of the river growing between her legs was close, her body knew what it needed to be done to finally and safely finish, so she moved, her knees and hands in the ground, in four legs like a dog, like Lapis’s pet, ready to give the first of the steps she needed to do, when she feels a cold, liquid smack in her backside, and a short little rush of water inside of her.

 

“I’ll be spanking you… I want you to count them out loudly, and without failing, because failing will only bring more punishment.” Lapis explained, smiling widely and resting her jaw between her hands, observing focused her little partner, squealing and trembling in place as she tried to take her first step.

 

“One… Mistress” Peridot said with great effort, when her right leg and knee gave one movement in front, still so far away from Lapis Lazuli when a sharp sound filled the barn, the numbing pain of a smack in her rear, and the sickening good but not at all needed to not finish feeling of water traveling inside of her slit, turning cold and hot, becoming ice and rubbing against the rough spots her owner knew she liked.

 

Lapis laughed to herself as the green gem continued, her eyes closing and opening, pleading but enjoying as she grew ever closer, soon the second, third and fourth spanking passed, getting close to the tenth and eleventh one when the unexpected happened.

 

Just so close, and yet so far from her, Peridot’s whole body collapsed, jerking wildly to the water that stopped pressing against her, the green face directly in the ground as she kept jerking against something nonexistent.

 

“What… Is this too much for you?” Came the mocking voice, “Is a little of water too much you a bitch like you?” The words were relentless as Peridot stood up, the water spanking her over and over, hard but wet, splashing her over and over, “C’mon Peridot, I know you can do better you sex toy, Come here and let me fuck your brains out, I know that you want it.”

 

Slowly she crawled up, not only to her feet, but to the next step and the next, one by one until the spankings got to twenty and she was tiredly falling into the legs of her mistress, “Twenty, Mistress” She whispered.

 

“What are you waiting then? Come here.” Lapis palmed her lap, and Peridot complied, slowly at first, crawling over her body, reaching deeper and deeper, ready for everything, because the green gem needed it, craved for it, it was her most deep desire, it was everything she needed and even more, because a throbbing clit inside her legs was like a clock, a ticking time bomb ready to explode to the first spark, and she needed, she pleaded for Lapis to turn it on; But it wouldn’t be easy, with her mistress it never was, because as soon as she was sitting in the lap of a perfectly dressed Lapis Lazuli, her whole body dripping sweat and other fluids, her legs feeling like death and her butt palpitating after so many sharp smacks, she felt two chains curl in her arms and immobilize them over her head.

 

“You look so nice like this, Peridot.” Lapis began, caressing her cheek slowly, letting her whole hand cup her face and nuzzle in it, full of love and care until the words changed, “You look so sexy like my slave, doing anything and everything I wanna do…” Fingers feeling in her face, traveling through her skin and dousing her in Lapis’s smell, her most intimate one from the time she touched herself in front of a desperate tied Peridot during the afternoon before pushing through her plump lips, filling her mouth, “Suck.”

 

The smaller girl lips were pushed, and her mouth filled with two forceful fingers, she tried to babble but only managed to say choked words as she two digits explore her mouth, traveling through her teeth, pressing her tongue and trapping it, pinching it a little, “I told you to suck” Lapis’s word ringed on Peri’s ears and she started, wrapping it around one and traveling the whole distance before doing it in the other, feeling how her mouth was emptied until the same two fingers are thrusted, slowly but forcefully, in and out, as her Saliva was draping them and starting to fall into her naked body.

 

Then the fingers weren't there, but now traveling through her neck, arriving to one of her breasts and grabbing the rock hard nipple between the wet fingers, drawing a moan form Peridot.

 

“Do you want to cum, bitch?”

 

“Please… Please Mistress Lapis… Please” Peridot pleaded when Lapis let her talk, with just a simple question, as she handed her chest plenty.

 

“You’ll have to show me how much you want it… Okay my pet?”

 

“Yes… Yes… ANYTHING… PLEASE”

 

And Peridot knew what was happening when a hard thing hit her leg.

 

“Work it out, Make me finish and I’ll think of letting you, dirty bitch, orgasm.”

 

With tired knees and legs it was hard to start grinding against the body of said Lapis Lazuli, slowly at first, but as soon as she felt the tentacle penetrate her wet slit, her body molding to it’s tight width and how long it was, but as soon as it hitted her, her mind became blank and full of stars, grinding harder and harder, enjoying every time her mistress picked it roller her chest between wet fingers, when Lapis’s mouth found the other and bited over the hard pebbles, leaving fleeting kisses up her body into her neck, marking her and leaving Vampire teeth marks as Peridot kept humping on her tentacle, moaning each time Lapis’s hands found her butt and a small scream with each spank.

 

“Peridot…” Lapis said, between moans after some minutes passing of her little gem jumping in her lap, “Don’t stop… I’m so close… Please”.

 

And she didn’t stop… She just went faster and faster, faster until she pushed her over the other side, with a scream filling her companion, that even without finishing kept jerking her hips against the twitching tentacle; The watery chains disappears halfway through the motions and her whole body fell into Lapis’s frame, nuzzling against her chest as she kept going, letting the blue gem enjoy the aftermath of her orgasm.

 

“You are so good Peri… So good… I think you deserve to finish now, no?”

 

The smaller gem could only purr when she was pushed to the side, with Lapis kissing her neck.

 

“My beautiful Peridot, do you want me?”

 

“Please Lapis… I need it”.

 

Lapis’s fingers starting slowly, this time teasing her slit, just for a few moments before entering inside of her, pressing her hard clit between them as she went inside, Peridot moaned over and over again, the full afternoon, every little thing that happened, pushing her over and over, closer and closer to the climax, were enough to make her almost undone fastly, but she waited, until the sweet words came to her ears just the same moment the fingertips found a rough patch inside of her.

 

“C’mon my beautiful Gem, You can come.”

 

It was like a flood, like opening the gates of a dam, water flooding from her legs, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her whole body spasming as Lapis milked her through all that ordeal, Peridot lost consciousness of time and space, riding it over and over again until everything ended and she found herself cradled in Lapis’s arms, both of their bodies cuddling in the hammock where Lapis was previously sat.

 

“Are you okay Peridot?” Lapis’s voice was careful, scared, and slow.

 

“Y-Yes” Her voice felt raw when she pushed it outside her mouth.

 

“You sure… Wasn’t I too rough?”

 

Peridot made her shut up with a slow kiss.

 

“No Lapis… It was exactly what I wanted my love…”

 

She could even hear how Lapis’s blushed to these worlds, her arms tightening around her and allowing the green gem a little more space to nuzzle in her neck.

 

“Can you promise me something Lapis?...” Peridot whispered, drifting to sleep once again.

 

“Anything you want, my gem.”

 

“Cuddle with me until I fall asleep.”

 

“I didn’t plan anything else.”

 

“Then Love me forever…”

 

Peridot felt a kiss in her temple, She didn’t need any other answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Any comment is greatly aprecciated!


End file.
